


Stiftrock

by misspe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspe/pseuds/misspe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will erscheint zu früh zu seinem Abendtermin. Hannibal ist darauf nicht vorbereitet. Scheinbar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiftrock

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert durch diverse Tumblr-Posts. Und nein, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe.

„Hallo, Dr. Lecter.“

Hannibal saß an seinem Schreibtisch und zeichnete. Als er Wills Stimme hörte, blickte er hoch, aber er sah nicht einfach nur auf.

Sein Kopf flog zurück und die Bewegung löste eine Strähne aus seinem zurückgekämmten Haar, die ihm in die Augen fiel, welche weit aufgerissen waren. Seine Lippen teilten sich. 

Er holte Luft und schloss den Mund wieder, bevor er sagte: „Hallo, Will.“

Will lächelte, eine leicht unsichere Geste, während er sich seiner Jacke entledigte. 

„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, du warst so vertieft.“

Hannibal schluckte, Will konnte seinen Adamsapfel auf und ab hüpfen sehen. Er zog den Ärmel seines Hemdes zurück und neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, als er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr warf.

„Viertel nach sechs“, ergänzte Will für ihn und setzte sich in den schwarzen Ledersessel. Seinen Sessel. Er verbrachte mittlerweile soviel Zeit hier, dass die Möbel ihm zu gehören schienen. Zumindest einige von ihnen. Der Sessel ganz bestimmt.

„Ich habe nicht so früh mit dir gerechnet“, sagte Hannibal.

Seine Stimme klang leise, fast entschuldigend. Will runzelte die Stirn. Er bekam das Gefühl, er würde stören. Oder er hatte etwas gestört. Oder unterbrochen.

Auf jeden Fall stimmte etwas nicht.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Will. „Wir sind heute eher fertig geworden und da dachte ich...“ Hannibal starrte ihn an. Mit der gewohnten Geduld, aber er konnte auch etwas anderes in den rotbraunen Augen erkennen.

Ein Gefühl, dass er zu gut kannte. Ein Gefühl, das eher zu ihm gehörte, als zu dem ruhigen und unerschütterlichen Dr. Lecter.

Terror.

Es war nur ein Schatten, ein kurzes Aufflackern, bevor Hannibals Gesicht wieder zur Maske der Gelassenheit wurde.

Aber es war da gewesen. Da war sich Will sicher.

„Ich hätte anrufen sollen.“

Hannibal lächelte. Nicht mit dem Mund, nur mit den Augen. Er legte seinen Bleistift zur Seite und sah auf seine Zeichnung, während er sprach.

„Entschuldige dich bitte nicht, Will. Meine Tür steht immer offen für meine Freunde.“   
Will nickte, er war erleichtert. Für einen Moment hatte er sich mit dem Gedanken auseinandergesetzt, wieder gehen zu müssen. Er hatte sich innerlich bereits darauf eingestellt.

„Würdest du mich für einen Augenblick entschuldigen?“, fragte Hannibal. „Ich bin sofort wieder da.“

Hannibal erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. Etwas war anders an der Art, wie er sich bewegte. Fließend, vorsichtig. Grazil.

Und als Hannibal aufrecht stand, sah Will es.

Der Rock war schwarz und endete zwei Zentimeter unterhalb seiner Knie. 

Zunächst setzte ein kurzer Schock ein. Will vergaß zu atmen. Er vergaß es einfach. Er hielt die Luft an, bis weiße und schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzten.

Hannibal drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Oberhalb seiner Hüfte sah er normal aus. Er trug ein weißes Hemd mit Krawatte und darüber eine dunkelgrüne Weste, die makellos saß, wie immer.

Doch ab der Hüfte abwärts...

Der Stoff des Stiftrocks lag eng auf seiner Haut und schmiegte sich während des Laufens in sanften Falten um die Kurven seines Hinterns. Der rückseitige Schlitz gab den Blick frei auf den Beginn seiner Oberschenkel.

Und wenn Will nicht alles täuschte, einen Hauch von Spitze.

Hannibals Beine waren lang. Das wusste Will, doch die Hosen, die er sonst trug, verbargen die straffe Form seiner Waden, die elegante Linie seiner Schienbeine.

In Szene gesetzt durch ein exquisites Paar High Heels, die ihn mindestens sechs Zentimeter größer machten.

Der Rock und die Schuhe passten Hannibal so gut wie angegossen, ganz genau so, wie jedes andere seiner Kleidungsstücke, wie maßgeschneidert.

Seine Hüften wogen sanft mit jedem Schritt, drehten sich aus zur Seite, ohne Hast, ohne Eile. Hypnotisierend. Will konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, selbst wenn er es wollte, selbst wenn sein Leben davon abhinge.

Das war nicht der Gang eines Mannes, der zum ersten Mal diese Schuhe trägt, schoss es Will durch den Kopf und dieser Gedanke ließ ihn erschauern.

Jagte ein heißes Prickeln über seine Wirbelsäule, das sich in seinem Magen sammelte und bis in seinen Schoß wanderte.

Als Hannibal den Türknauf mit den Fingern berührte, rief Will: „Stopp.“

Hannibal erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Es war so ruhig in dem Büro, dass Will nicht nur das leise Ticken einer Uhr hören konnte, sondern auch, wie Hannibal nach Luft schnappte.

Ganz zu schweigen von dem Blut, das in seinen Ohren rauschte.

Will erhob sich aus dem Sessel. „Wo willst du hin?“ 

Hannibals Schultern sanken ein wenig, als er den Kopf zur Seite neigte und mehr zu seinem Fußboden sprach, als zu Will.

„Ich werde mir etwas...“ Er zögerte. „...angemessenes anziehen.“

Will schüttelte den Kopf, langsam und dann bestimmter, auch wenn Hannibal es nicht sehen konnte.

„Nein.“ Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, trommelte laut in seinen Ohren, erstaunt über seinen Mut. „Komm her. Komm zu mir.“

Hannibal gehorchte. Er schritt auf ihn zu mit diesem sanften, wiegenden Gang, der etwas in Will auslöste. 

Hitze.

Eine teuflische Hitze, die sein Gesicht wärmte und seine Mundhöhle austrocknete. Hannibal blieb neben dem Schreibtisch stehen, die Hände vor seinem Schoß gefaltet, nur ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt. Sein Gesicht war offen und neugierig.

Hielt der Musterung stand.

Im schummrigen Licht der Leselampe konnte Will erkennen, dass Hannibals Beine matt glänzten. Er trug eine durchsichtige Strumpfhose und seine Beine waren rasiert.

Es sollte albern aussehen, wenn ein erwachsener Mann, der zehn Jahre älter war als er, mit einem Rock durch die Gegend lief, doch Hannibal trug dieses Kleidungsstück so selbstverständlich wie seine Anzüge, wie eine zweite Haut.

„Wie findest du es?“

Ein Ruck ging durch Wills Körper. Er fühlte sich wie aus einem Traum gerissen. Mit einiger Mühe gelang es ihm, den Blick von den schlanken Fesseln abzuwenden, die in die schwarzen Pumps mündeten.

„Bezaubernd“, sagte er und seine Stimme brach ein wenig.

Hannibals rote Augen forschten in seinem Gesicht und als sie den Spott nicht fanden, den sie suchten, breitete sich ein vorsichtiges Lächeln auf seinen Zügen aus. Ein zarter, rosiger Schimmer lag auf seinen Wangen.

Der Will gefiel.

Er hatte Hannibal noch nie so gesehen – von dem Rock, den Schuhen und den Strümpfen einmal abgesehen. Es lag eine androgyne Weiblichkeit in seinem Gebaren, die ihn stark und zerbrechlich zu gleichen Teilen wirken ließ.

Und seine Neugier weckte.

„Zieh den Rock hoch.“

Hannibal schnappte nach Luft und Wills Herzschlag verdoppelte sich, als sich nach einem kurzen Zögern die langen, weißen Finger wie Fächer auf dem schwarzen Stoff ausbreiteten und an den Seiten seiner Schenkel nach unten zum Saum glitten.

Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne, ließ Will dabei jedoch nicht aus den Augen, als er tat, was ihm aufgetragen wurde.

Stück für Stück entblößte Hannibal seine Beine. Die Knöchel seiner Hände waren weiß, so sehr krallten sich seine Finger in den Rock, während sie ihn Zentimeter um Zentimeter in die Höhe schoben.

Bedächtig. Zu langsam für Wills Geschmack. 

Er war inzwischen hart geworden und das war auch nicht länger zu leugnen. Hannibals Augen streiften die Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose – ein Blick, den er wie flüssiges Feuer auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.

Es brachte sein Fleisch zum zucken und sein Blut zum singen.

Hannibal hielt inne, als er die feine Spitze seiner halterlosen Strümpfe erreichte.

„Will...“

„Weiter“, sagte er nur und seine eigene Stimme klang dumpf und fern in seinen Ohren, beinahe wie die eines Fremden. „Ich will alles sehen.“

Hannibal atmete aus, lang und tief, während er das letzte Geheimnis lüftete, das der Rock verborgen hielt.

Ein seidiges, rot schimmerndes Höschen, das nicht viel der Fantasie überließ.

Es war klein und das Material so zart, dass er glaubte, er könne es mit einem Glas Wasser runter schlucken.

So fragil, als würde es sich zwischen seinen Fingern in Staub auflösen, wenn er es berührte. 

Oh, und er wollte es berühren.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn mit unbarmherziger Wucht, wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube, der einem die Luft zum atmen raubte.

Will hörte das stumpfe Trommeln seines Herzschlags in seinem Kopf dröhnen und das Pendel schwang, ohne dass er es bewusst in Gang gesetzt hatte.

„Du trägst die Wäsche auch unter deinen Anzügen.“

Hannibal antwortete nicht, er starrte nur zurück.

„Manchmal auch die Strümpfe.“ Will neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Aber die Slips immer.“

„Nicht immer“, antwortete Hannibal. Seine Stimme war leise und bröckelte ein wenig. Er sprach langsam, denn sein Akzent lähmte seine Zunge. „Ausschließlich, wenn ich mich mit dir treffe.“

Will wollte lachen, aber er stieß nur ein schwaches Keuchen aus, das sich verloren zwischen ihnen anfühlte.

„Möchtest du wissen warum?“

Wills Stirn legte sich in Falten, während sich ein Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, als hätte er Schmerzen. „Ich weiß warum“, flüsterte er. 

Hannibal nickte kaum merklich. Seine linke Hand lag nun ausgebreitet auf seinem Bauch, während die rechte sich zwischen die Beine schieben wollte.

„Nicht. Anfassen“, sagte Will bestimmt, aber nicht unfreundlich und Hannibal stoppte mitten in der Bewegung, kurz vor dem Ziel. 

Und weil er wusste, dass Hannibal gehorchen würde – so wie er es schon die ganze Zeit tat – und Will darin eine niedere Befriedigung empfand, die ihn selbst erschreckte, fügte er hinzu: „Dreh dich um. Bück dich über den Tisch.“

Hannibal atmete tief durch die Nase ein. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und Will dachte, dass jetzt die letzte Gelegenheit war, etwas zu sagen – irgendetwas – das ihn davon abhalten konnte zu tun, was er tun wollte, was er im Begriff war zu tun.

Doch Hannibal schloss den Mund wieder, presste die Lippen zusammen und sagte nichts. Er drehte sich um – so wie er war, mit hochgezogenem Rock – und bückte sich über seinen eigenen Schreibtisch.

Er stützte sich mit den Händen ab und blickte über die Schulter, suchte Wills Augen.

Aber diese waren ganz und gar mit dem entzückenden Anblick beschäftigt, der sich ihm bot. Er starrte gebannt auf den Hintern, der sich ihm so schamlos präsentierte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, die Schritte gegangen zu sein, aber es dauerte nur Sekunden – wie ein Wimpernschlag in Raum und Zeit – bis er hinter Hannibal stand, so nah, dass er ihn fast berührte. 

Und es doch nicht tat. Noch nicht.

Es kostete ihn all seine Willenskraft.

Er spürte den Widerstand in seiner Hose nun über deutlich. Seine Hoden waren auf die Größe von Tennisbällen angeschwollen (zumindest fühlte es sich verdammt noch mal genau so an) und sein Schwanz war so hart und steif, dass es weh tat.

Das war eine kompromisslose Lust, die er verspürte, die er seit Jugendtagen nicht mehr erlebt hatte, die ihn schwindelig werden ließ.

Wills Hand geisterte über die Landschaft von Hannibal Lecters Körper.

„Will“, sagte Hannibal.

„Benutzt du auch Make-Up?“

„Gelegentlich.“

Will nickte traumartig. Er starrte auf das rote Höschen, das seinen Blick immer wieder magisch anzog.

„Ich will sehen, was darunter ist.“

„Dann sieh nach“, sagte Hannibal.

„Machst du alles, was ich dir sage?“

„Ich vertraue dir.“

Will lachte kurz auf – ein trockenes, heiseres Bellen, das ziemlich verzweifelt in seinen Ohren nachhallte. Er hakte zwei Finger unter den seidigen Stoff und zog ihn zur Seite.

Die Haut hier war so makellos wie auf seinen Beinen. Kein einziges Haar, auch nicht auf seinen Hoden, die mindestens genau so angeschwollen waren, wie seine.

Er berührte sie, nahm sie in die Hand und ihr Gewicht fühlte sich gut an. Hannibal grollte, ließ den Kopf zwischen den Schultern hängen und öffnete seine Schenkel, sank auf die Ellenbogen, keuchend.

„Fuck“, sagte Will und dann beugte er sich über Hannibals Rücken, presste seinen Unterleib gegen ihn und brannte einen Kuss in seinen Nacken mit Zähnen und Zunge.

Hannibals Körper bebte unter ihm. Er lag jetzt ganz auf dem Tisch, griff nach hinten, angelte ungeschickt nach Wills Arm und führte die Hand zu seinen Lippen, saugte an zwei seiner Finger.

„Oh fuck“, sagte Will wieder und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie es sich wohl anfühlte, wenn statt der Finger sein Schwanz in dieser heißen, feuchten Hölle von Mund zucken würde.

Da war es beinahe um ihn geschehen und er wäre gekommen. In seiner Hose, wie ein verdammter Teenager, ohne eine einzige Berührung.  
Er fühlte sich hilflos.

„Will.“

Hannibals Stimme vibrierte in seinem Brustkorb. Will atmete tief ein, in zitternden Schüben, schloss die Augen und zählte bis drei, bevor er die Finger, die Hannibal mit seinem Speichel benetzt hatte, gegen die Öffnung zwischen seinen Beinen presste.

Nur um festzustellen, dass es dort bereits feucht war und er auf wenig Widerstand stieß. Will zog keuchend seine Hand zurück, so als hätte die nasse Hitze des inneren Fleisches ihn verbrannt.

„Was hast du gemacht?“ fragte er atemlos, doch er kannte die Antwort.

Hannibal atmete flach ein und aus, die Wange auf die Tischplatte gepresst und wiederholte nur seinen Namen (Will, Will, Will), während sein Unterleib vor und zurück zuckte, Reibung und Kontakt suchte.

Er hatte sich vorbereitet.

Will trat einen Schritt zurück und öffnete seine Gürtelschnalle. „Sie haben gelogen, Dr. Lecter.“ 

Hannibal schloss die Augen und schluckte trocken. Seine Hand wanderte an der Tischkante entlang, einmal rauf und wieder runter, hielt sich schließlich fest. 

Will öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Hose und ließ sie von den Hüften rutschen. Seine Finger schlüpften unter den Bund seiner Boxershorts. 

„Hast du das geplant?“

„Nicht geplant“, antwortete er. „Gehofft.“

Gehofft, erwischt zu werden. 

Wie oft saß er wohl hinter seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Rock und den Strümpfen und den Schuhen und dem Höschen, diesem gottverdammten Höschen, dass jetzt nicht mehr so akkurat auf seinem Arsch saß, hatte nervös zur Uhr geblickt, die Sekunden und Minuten gezählt und auf ihn gewartet, bis er es für besser hielt, sich umzuziehen? 

Will hatte genug gehört.

Mit dem Knie schob er Hannibals Oberschenkel zur Seite, während er mit der einen Hand seine Hüfte packte und ihm mit der anderen den roten Fetzen Stoff vom Körper riss.

Das ging wirklich so leicht, wie einem Baby den Lutscher zu klauen.

„Es hat 965 Dollar gekostet“, sagte Hannibal.

„Du hast noch andere“, erwiderte Will, stieß das Becken vor und drang tief ihn ein.

Hannibal schrie auf und klammerte sich fest an den Tisch, der heftig nach vorne gestoßen wurde. Die Lampe landete auf dem Fußboden, die Glühbirne platzte und es wurde dunkler im Raum.

Will hielt inne, er versuchte zu atmen. Es war eng und heiß in diesem Körper und wundervoll wundervoll wundervoll eng und heiß. Er stieß wieder zu, nochmal und nochmal und wieder, bis er einen Rhythmus gefunden hatte, der ihm zusagte und aus Hannibals Mund nur noch süße Seufzer drifteten, die in ein ersticktes Stöhnen übergingen.

Die Kleidung störte. Er grub seine Finger in Hannibals Weste, zog und zerrte, drückte zu, ballte eine Faust und ließ wieder los.

Wie gerne würde er seine aufgeheizte Haut spüren.

Auch den letzten Rest von Stoff in kleine Fetzen reißen.

Er flüsterte es Hannibal ins Ohr und spürte, wie er sich daraufhin um ihn herum zusammenzog, beinah unerträglich enger wurde.

Hannibal kam und er zischte Wills Namen wie einen Fluch durch seine Zähne. Er war vollkommen ruiniert – das Haar zerzaust, sein Hemd zerknittert und durchgeschwitzt, seine Wangen waren rot und sein Mund stand offen, die Wellen der Erlösung auskostend.

Ohne, dass Will ihn angefasst hatte.

„Ach, verdammt.“

Will ächzte, als er kam und es klang fast wie ein Wimmern. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er sich in Hannibal entlud, seine Hüfte unkontrolliert vor und zurück zuckte, aber hauptsächlich vor, vor, nach vorn in die Hitze des Körpers unter ihm.

Er klappte zusammen, landete auf den Knien, zurück auf den Hintern und ließ sich schließlich nach hinten Fallen. Sein Herz raste, sein Atem ging schwer und stoßweise. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah, dass Hannibal sich aufgesetzt hatte. 

Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich ebenso schnell wie seiner. Seine rotbraunen Augen beobachteten ihn aufmerksam, glänzten verräterisch, lösten einen Stich aus in Wills Brust, der weh tat.

Er streckte die Hand aus.

„Komm her“, sagte Will und dann huschte der erschöpfte Geist eines Lächelns über sein Gesicht. „Komm her zu mir.“

Hannibal ergriff seine Hand und Will zog ihn runter bis er auf ihm lag, streichelte seinen Kopf, verteilte Küsse auf seinem Gesicht – Stirn, Schläfe, Mund Mund Mund.

Er schloss die Augen und murmelte: „Nächstes Mal mit Make-Up.“

Will spürte ein Lächeln an seinem Hals.


End file.
